


Sparks Fly

by sunflowerparker



Category: harry holland - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Originally Posted on Tumblr, kind of poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerparker/pseuds/sunflowerparker
Summary: In the light of the fire, you finally tell Harry how you feel about him.
Relationships: Harry Holland/Reader, Harry Holland/You
Kudos: 2





	Sparks Fly

Harry added another log to the glowing fire pit. The embers flickered hot orange, striving to reignite under the new kindling. The log settled on top of the crisp remains of many before it. Soon, it too would become charred and spent, providing sufficient light and life to the flames before laying to rest amongst the graveyard of pine.

But for now, the flames danced across its new victim, slowly toasting the bright wood as Harry took a seat on a log bench not far away from you.

You watched as the white ash crumbled and rose, flying into the air to reach the heights it once climbed as a proud, erect tree.

You breathed in deeply, inhaling the scent of the fire before you and the boy sitting just a little more than an arm’s length away. His cologne wafted through the thick air — your favorite smell. How it managed to reach you, you have no idea. The smoke from the flames was suffocating, but with the smell you’ve come to recognize as nothing other than Harry, you’re not surprised that it is the scent that draws you in more.

As your eyes danced across his frame, you were like a moth drawn to the light of the fire. You couldn’t help yourself but gravitate towards him. 

As his warm skin glowed orange to match the flames, he looked angelic. A halo of light surrounded his pretty face, Harry’s birthmark hardly visible in the deep shadows cast on his features. Even his curls seemed to glow with rays of sunshine despite the dark of the night surrounding the two of you.

It was just you and him.

The others had gone inside with heavy eyelids and deep, lung-filling yawns. Their company, loud and cheerful, was a stark contrast to the comfortable silence that flowed between you and Harry now.

You bit your lip, returning your gaze to the radiating amber fire. There was something magical about bonfires. Truths were shared. Stories were told. Confessions were pulled to the tips of tongues, ready to jump off in a settling moment of peace.

Tonight was no different. While your truth, your story, your confession was not expressed aloud just yet, you resolved to finally come clean to the secret you had harbored in your heart for far too long.

You were in love with your best friend. The very man basking in the warmth of the fire with you now. It was scary — the risk of rejection — the chance of ruining the friendship that had been built over months of going through life together. But you owed it to yourself, and to him, to be honest and open about your feelings. And frankly, you weren’t sure how much longer you could take before you let it slip in a less than ideal situation.

Courage is a funny thing. It’s an easy trait to spot when others have it. But when you are trying to kindle a flame of bravery, ignite the light of valor within yourself, your own courage appears more like soft orange embers than a steady, strong flame.

When you lifted your eyes to your best friend, you found him already staring at you. A smile tugged on one side of his lips before spreading across his whole face. You knew it was chilly, but you couldn’t help but hope the soft tint of pink on his cheeks was because you caught him looking at you.

“I wish I had my camera,” he said.

“How come?”

“To capture this moment. Here. In the light of the fire. With you.”

It must have been the crisp breeze that flowed past you, or perhaps it’s the way that Harry’s deep brown eyes fell on your person, nonetheless, a shiver shook your bones and you clamped your arms across your front to shield yourself from the wind.

“You cold?” Harry asked, mindlessly pulling on the strings of his hoodie.

Running your hands up and down your arms, you tilted your head to the side. “Maybe a little,” you confessed.

He pat the space next to him, inviting you over. You bit your lip to hide the growing grin on your face as you stood up and walked over to share the log with Harry. As soon as you sat down next to him, he wrapped his arm around your shoulders, pulling you in closer.

After a minute or so of warming up under his touch, your shoulders started to relax, no longer tense from the cold nipping at your skin and comfortably in the safe embrace of your best friend.

Harry turned his face towards you, his curls tickling your temple. He whispered softy, his warm breath fanning across the side of your face as his voice rasped. “Better?”

“Better.”

You were still looking forward at the dwindling fire when the cold tip of his nose brushed gently across your cheek. Your breathing hitched in your throat at the unexpected graze of his skin on yours. The proximity of his face to yours was enough to send your pulse racing. His nose was soon replaced by his warm, chapped lips in a feather-light kiss on your cheek.

Though the warmth of the flames was dying, a new spark of heat climbed up your face. With wide, hopeful eyes, you turned to face Harry.

His lips were parted as his eyes darted from the curve of your lips back to your eyes. He was mere centimeters away from you, the space between you two only occupied by the ghostly breaths from your mouths storming into the frosty night air.

With a trembling hand, you sparked your courage and willed the stars to align that Harry possessed the same feelings as you reached up to cup his face. His nose crinkled upon contact, the cold of your fingertips numbing against his flushed cheek. Covering your hand with his own, Harry beamed at you as he thumbed over the back of your hand to warm you up.

You were in the dark now, the flames gone but your bravery burning brightly in this moment of intimacy.

Your voice was barely above a whisper, hardly audible over the crickets singing sweet melodies to the moon, as you finally spoke your truth. “I like you, Harry.” You released a large breath of air as your thumb glided across his smooth skin. “I like you a lot.” 

Licking your lips, you closed your eyes, pushing yourself to confess the whole truth, it was now or never. “I’m in love with you, actually.”

As your eyelashes fluttered across your cheek, your eyes hesitantly opened to scan Harry’s reaction. The dark of the night had engulfed you both, and you couldn’t even see his freckles in the dim light of the moon. But there was an unmistakable smile playing on his lips as he squeezed your hand still resting against his cheek.

Harry leaned in impossibly closer, the tip of his nose coming back to graze your face once more.

“I’m in love with you too,” he whispered, his lips brushing against yours as the words you’ve longed to hear tumbled out of his mouth.

In another moment of truth, you brought your lips to meet his in a tender kiss. 

To say that sparks flew would be a total cliche. But as you sat under the canvas of the night sky, with the sound of nature’s choir caroling proudly in their own amorous songs, there was no denying the flare of passion, affection, and love between you and Harry. A fire that would burn for many years to come.


End file.
